Letters to My Dearest
by KaoriYatsura
Summary: These are a series of letters which have been sent between Endymion, Serenity and the senshi. They tell the story behind the scenes when some are not recieved by the right parties or at all. Series of shorts.
1. Tentative Beginnings

Ok so originally this little baby was something I was using solely to plug my other story. I think that's a bit underhanded of me, so I think I've decided to give it a life of it's own. Some of the names and such will make a bit more sense if you read the other story, but I think that if you don't it will help add to the mystery of letters. Part of reading letters is learning about the people who write them through what they wrote, and not having preconceived notions of the characters. Some of the names in here are strange, because I've to some extent changed the main characters names in the other story. I have done this, because it is really unlikely that their original incarnations had the same names. Since I've deleted, and begun reposting the long story this is actually a bit ahead of it, which is well, fine. If you would like to become involved in my other story I would be appreciative, but if not I think this will be a fun little romp through a different point of view. Please read and review. I write faster with someone nagging me.

For confusions sake I've decided to give you a key of all of the characters names since I've changed them. I do want you all to actually know what's going on. If you look at them you'll notice that for the most part I've just sort of mixed up their original names to come up with the new ones. I know I'm lame.

Obviously Serenity and Endymion are the same  
Rina - Hino Rei  
Kima - Kino Makoto  
Maino - Aino Minako  
Noai - Mizuno Ami  
Camali - Kunzite  
Phiren - Nephrite  
Coi - Zoicite  
Taj - Jadeite  
Diamond - is Diamond or Prince Diamond

* * *

Dearest Serenity

Silly princess. How could you think that I wouldn't recognize the crowned heir to the silver millennium? I suppose you're naiveté could be considered appealing, but I'll make judgments about that later. I'm not sure why, but I feel compelled to defend myself as to why you thought I would try to take advantage of you. I must say it was quite adorable of you to think that having a significant other already would sway me from pursuing you if I choose to do so. Then again its things like that that probably make you think I am an awful womanizer. I'm not…yes I realize that's not a very defendable statement. Perhaps we are in more of the same situation than the other. You are being expected to act a certain way as am I. You are expected to be pure and untouched. Obviously you are you're naiveté says that plainly. I on the other hand am expected to be a playboy. It's what the people expect of the Terran prince. I've never heard of another who wasn't save that maybe it's all a façade that has been carefully engineered by us. It's possible that, were you to get to know me you would discover differently.

Perhaps you don't realize it but you've made a grave mistake today. You've aroused my curiosity, once peeked I will not stop until it has been assuaged. I'm rather compulsive as you already know. So perhaps you or your guardians should just make it easier on yourselves and allow me to get to know you so that I can decide that you are what everyone says you are. As for your guardians I'd like to say hello. I know how this works don't think me stupid. I'm well aware that as they read it right now they will be swearing at me and trying to think of ways to stop you from ever getting this letter. I hope that you do, because it will save the both of us a lot of trouble.

Oh and I want to let you know whichever one of you is reading this that this only presents a more interesting challenge to me. I wonder who will send the letter to rebut this one. Perhaps it will be the Martian guardian who is pointedly tactless, or the guardian from Venus who rules in Serenity's stead with a velvet gloved iron fist. Take care that you don't drive the girl to something drastic. I am far more harmless then whoever it is that I suspect she is involved with. Then again you will find that out later on your own. Assuage my curiosity I beg you.

Sincerely

Endymion

Currently residing at your mercy

P.S. If it is the Martian guardian please do have a care that you are somewhat nicer I am being jailed wrongly. Also I hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into by undermining Taj.

Dearest Curious Prince

The lady Serenity has been entrusted by her mother into our most loving care. We will help to educate her in the future about men like yourself. For the time being rest assured that we are attempting to remedy the little matter of her current "beloved". However this does not leave room for you. If, however, you would have your father go through the proper channels then perhaps a different conclusion might be reached.

Cordially

Maino

Venetian Guardian and protector of the Most Revered Crowned heir to the Silver Millenium

Dearest Domineering Cretin

Stay away from Serenity.

Best wishes

Rina

Substantially more balanced Martian Guardian

P.S. You're friend doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.


	2. Feint

Yup I know I'm a bad kid for not having gotten back to this and my other story sooner. I promise I'm working again after a winter break hiatus. Thanks to all of you who responded to this first part. I really wasn't expecting so many reviews for the first three or so letters. As promised here are some more which will needless to say have some bearing on my other story, but will of course not take away from the other letters I will write. Enjoy this new set. I really love Endymion he has….machismo going for him I'll just say that.

Feint

Dearest Mademoiselles Guardians

Forgive me if my letter has distressed the two of you. I was not aware that it was your sworn duty to protect against suitors, or perhaps you have simply taken a task upon yourselves which is not yours to take. I felt it my duty to inform you that even as you are reading this little letter of mine another shall be moving through more reliable channels to reach the princess. This time it will make it to her luminous highness no thanks to your most fervent efforts to the contrary. I sincerely hope that I have not caused either of you distress or worry. I simply do not feel it is your place to step in my way, and from the sounds of it she has already done worse in someone who you seem blissfully unaware of. My tentative attentions shall not fall on deaf ears this time and in time you will see that neither I nor the people of my planet will be quite so unsavory to you. With the humblest of apologies to your until this point thwarted attempt to stop me I leave you in hopes that you will let sleeping babes lie lest they cry out and create more of a problem than originally existed.

Cordially

His Royal Highness

Prince Endymion

P.S. I do ever so love a challenge.

-------------------------------------------------

Dearest Princess

I see, but realize that you are unaware that my first letter did not reach you. I hope you find my messenger more pleasing and more suited to completing his task than the last time. As I stated before, but obviously must do so again I enjoy a challenge. You scoffed at me stating that you already have a suitor who loves and pines for you dearly. Obviously he is someone which none of your guardians or family members know of if you feel you may throw him in my face without me already knowing. Anyone already approved of would have already come to my attention. This must mean that you go to him in secret. I cannot say whether he is someone good or not, but this certainly means he is not someone your mother would approve of. That is most unfortunate for you, but quite the boon for me. Other than this and your obvious naiveté you are a mystery to me princess and that is something which I would desperately like to change.

I fear you have allowed those around you to dictate your life to you, and that is something which must change. You must have a great deal of strength in you otherwise you would not have attracted the kind of strong guardians which you seem to be collecting. I fear for the last woman she must be frightful indeed. As for your newest friend I do hope she wakes quickly for she is a force, but a sweet one and a girl who I feel will be your first real ally. Do not mistake me the others mean you well, but perhaps they do what they think is best for you and not what really will be the best in the end. Enough of this serious talk there were some other more frivolous things which I wanted to say to you.

There is a spark in you highness one that I have had time to think over. Something has drawn me closer and this silence I fear has only made it worse. You must really fear my pursuing you now and you have only your guardians to thank for that. They have made you more a mystery by not allowing you to receive my first letter. You are beautiful and well hidden that is for sure and mores the pity a beautiful flower blooms brightly, but cannot be enjoyed if it is hidden. I will not outline here the things which I most think you need to know. Those things having to do with the clarity of your eyes and the luminescence of your pale skin are things best said in person when I can more clearly show you which parts I am referring specifically to. That will be something to do once I have been released from this cell. That will most certainly happen quickly as the moment Kima awakens she will clear my name. The real snake in the grass shall be exposed and I will be free to see you in at least diplomatic circles. There has been too much tension between our two cultures, and perhaps together we might change that. Perhaps I am hoping for to much and should just leave things as they are. Please don't disappoint me beautiful princess. Few have really ever piqued my interest like you have.

Sincerely

Endymion

----------------------------------

Dearest Pest

I should hope that you will not continue in this farce. You and I know that you see nothing but sport in this little game of yours. I do not know to whom you refer to as her "lover", but be certain if he is found wanting he will be dismissed just as easily as you will be. You simply cannot know what is best for a girl that you really can't even pretend to know. You have seen her once and that is enough for to have become interested in her. Yes she is very beautiful, but above that she is innocent and not for you to taint. Neither of us will stand idly by and watch you woo and subsequently drop her for another newer girl. Do not pursue her unless you truly mean to stay with her until the end whenever and whatever it may be. We do not take lightly our responsibility. As for your more reliable source he will be found and dealt with accordingly my fiery counter part will make sure of that. If need be I will take this matter to the queen which I can promise will not be a good thing for you.

Maino


	3. Testing

Well I definitely don't own it.

I seem to be going on a bit of a writing binge lately. I suppose I should tell you all to enjoy it. I suppose I've decided that I like this little drabble. I want to keep writing it, but I also want to veer it from it's original premise. It was kind of a follow along to my other story, which really isn't fair. I'd like it to have a life of it's own since well I like the silly thing. I'll do my best to update this in a timely fashion as well as the other beast of a story that I'm insisting on finishing. Please I hope you will enjoy this.

Dear Obnoxious Prince

Firstly, I am taken. Secondly, I am extremely happy. Thirdly, I'm taken! I don't know how to explain this fully enough. You are persisting in an endeavor which will lead you no where. Your pretty words and flowery descriptions of my personage will sway me not at all. You have hardly seen me. You cannot possibly know whether my beauty is luminescent, or if it's completely imagined on your part. I am also not mysterious in the least. I am quite boring thank you very much. Please desist in these attentions as they are most unwelcome. I can hardly think that my beau would even approve of these conversations between us. They are completely unseemly, and as such really must stop post haste.

Forcefully and Sincerely

* * *

Serenity

Dearest Lady Guardians

I'm sure that by now you are aware that your wishes had been superceded. I warned you that I am extremely persistent. My first letter has reached my quarry. I truly hope that I will be able to persuade her from her current interest. From what I have been able to gather this "other man" is thoroughly unsuitable for her Highness. I will be a much better match. Not only will I be a better match, but I will be far more attentive and caring. The man she is not seeing now is an intrinsically bad man. Be wary of this bad man. She has already begun to check her own behavior based on his wishes. A true and honorable man would never do such a thing to a woman he loves dearly. He would understand that to love would be to understand the things that make a woman who she is. Surely you must understand that your young responsibility is now bordering on the realms of womanhood. I issue my warning again. This meddlesome manor you have taken to your friend is only going to get you in trouble. She is, after all, someone you hope to be very close to some day. She will surely regret the flippancy you treat her wishes with. I shall now be disinclined to respond to any letters you may send in rebuttal.

Regretfully and Sincerely

Endymion

* * *

Serenity

I thankfully received your last letter. I fear that their might have been another which did not reach me. I understand your reasoning for refusing my advances. They are completely understandable. I appreciate a woman who is loyal to the man she believes she loves. That being said, I know that you do not really love this man. No man who curtails your lovely personal nature is worth keeping. Please understand that my complaints are sincere. I would not try to hurt you. This man will. He will hurt you Serenity as assuredly as he has already begun to undermine you. Surely you cannot be so closed off to your own feelings that you cannot see that much. I am looking forward to learning more about your wonderful personality not changing it. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with a man who you feel wouldn't even want to speaking with another man? This seems completely unreasonable. You're obviously a very outgoing person. It would stifle you to keep you locked away, and it would be a shame for me to be unable to flirt with you, as I am wont to do.

As for being unaware of just how beautiful you are. I feel it's my duty to enlighten you. My observations are most surely not imagined. You must not make a habit of scrutinizing the crowd when you are at court. I am there often so I have had many opportunities to observe you. You make this fun for me, because it is apparent that you do not know what I look like. Perhaps when we do meet you will be pleasantly surprised, but then again I am not here to talk about myself. I will leave those judgments up to you.

I have mentioned before that you are beautiful, but allow me now to be more specific. Let me start with something simple, and yet more complex than any of your other features. Your eyes are an almost indescribable ever changing blue. There have been times when I've made a game of seeing just what color your eyes would be depending on the colors of your clothing. Often they are blue, but sometimes, and very rarely at that, they are green. More than just the color is the depth. They seem fathomless, and yet you do not seem lost. On the contrary, they sparkle with life and verve. It is as though you are about the begin laughing at a joke no one else has heard. I know I certainly would love to be let in on that joke.

Your hair should be another feature which has most obviously captured the attention of many. There must be something in the Moon's water for I know of nothing else that could make it grow so long. It is a miracle of the finest spun gold falling in waves all about you. My favorite, however, is the time you decided to put it back into two buns and leave the tails trailing behind you. I can only assume that you did this to keep your hair out of your face, but I can assure you it was very becoming. I wish that you would keep it in this style all the time. It is a very unique coiffure. Please take my plea sincerely for it is meant in no other way. I would talk on more, but I fear that paper is not offered in abundance for a jailed man. Please don't leave me in suspense, and please allow me to share my observations again soon. The next topic that I've chosen is your face. I know it will take me at least an entire letter.

Endymion

P.S. If I didn't mean what I said I would not be this persistent. You can be sure that my interest is peeked and is lasting.

* * *

Endymion

You seem to have no interest in heading my warnings. I do not give them in vain. The queen will have none of your interest or your pretty words. My mind and heart could be softened if you showed the right amount of attention. I am, however, not as of yet convinced of your true sincerity. I brushed you off before, but now I shall watch you all the more closely. I hate to admit that I have been chastised by your closest friends. It was a most unpleasant experience. I would object to being so undermined in the future. If you do intend to carry this through I implore that you will take care that the princess is a subtle and angelic creature. Your games will not be well received. Almost as a mother I must request that if your intentions are true, please go through the proper channels.

Begrudgingly

Maino

* * *

Prince

I have been given orders regarding your interests. I do not like them, and I will be watching them.

Rina


	4. False Start

Ok this one came in a little bit of a rush so I hope you all like this one. I'm kind of trying to set up a few things so there are a few more players entering into the game in this chapter. It's not also starting to get a bit ahead of what I have posted of the other story. I unfortunately am have a hard time deviating from that plot. Either way I hope you enjoy the new installment. As always please Read and Review. I really like to know what you all think plus concrit is always appreciated.

False Start

Venetian Goddess

As a servant of my prince I feel it necessary to agree with you. It is a foolish thing to consider. He is being impetuous. To pursue the princess in this way is unwise. As you must also know their relationship can go no where. This puts us in a dangerous place as we are the one who will be expected to help them. Again, as a servant and guardian, I find it very difficult to agree with any of these decisions. I am not, however, only his servant, I am his friend. I think it likely that you consider yourself less a friend, and more an older wiser teacher. This is quite a pity, as you've really not considered your princess' feelings. I do not agree with Endymion, but if he truly loves her, as a friend, I will help them in any way I can. I was hoping to help soften your harsh feelings, and help prepare you for the eventuality that we may be called on to help them. I do not think you are cold and heartless. On the contrary, I think you have seen the pain that love can bring, more the pity since it is that which will help you to feel whole again.

Camali

* * *

Camali

Do not pretend to understand the circumstances that have made me who I am today. Since the age of fourteen I have been at Serenity's side as her constant companion, and her guardian. It is exactly because their relationship can go nowhere that I do not even want to let it begin. Let's say for the moment that Prince Endymion wasn't a well known womanizer; he would still be the crown prince and heir to another kingdom. Granted uniting the two would be a great boon to both kingdoms, there is still no way that they would be able to govern both kingdoms from one place. The people of Earth would resent their king residing on the Moon, and the people of the Moon would resent it if their Queen resided on Earth. It is for this reason that we must stop these two from frivolously starting a relationship which can only cause heartbreak. Since you are not interested in helping me in my duties, which I take very seriously, I must insist that you not speak to me unless it is absolutely necessary. If you do try I can assure you that I will not respond.

Maino

* * *

Dearest Princess Kima

I hope this letter finds your health much improved. Much attention has been given to the circumstances in which you were hurt, but few seem to really be giving that attention to you. I do not believe for an instant that the prince did this thing to you. I think that something has happened that neither of you could control. As soon as you get this and are well enough to tell your story we will be able to find the real culprit. This is not what I meant to write to you about. My initial reasons had more to do with my duty to the prince than anything else. Now I am glad that the task has fallen to me. It is clear to me now, and I scarcely hoped before, that you do not wish to marry Prince Endymion. Though it is far above my station to even have feelings for the outcome, I must say that I am glad. This isn't why I was told to write this letter so please forgive my ramblings. Without any of us meaning to allow it to happen, the Prince and Princess have met. Prince Endymion seems to have taken it into his head to woo Princess Serenity. Many of those closest to her will not even consider that their feelings matter. I had hoped, since you had just escaped a similar set of circumstances that you could be looked to for help. I have known Endymion for a very long time, and I have seldom ever seen him so serious. I think that to get in their way would be wrong. Please help to soften those around her since you will now have access to all of them. Since I have been bold in revealing a little of what I feel for you I will not sign this. If you do not feel offended by what I have said you may give a letter to any of Prince Endymion's guardians, and they will give your reply to me. Please get better soon Princess.

A Guardian of Earth

* * *

Endymion

It's obvious that you are very good with your words. You have a way of describing things that would make a weaker woman than I swoon. You're right I have not noticed you in court though I ought to have as it is my duty to know everyone's faces. It's probably lucky for you that I did see you for myself. Who could tell what I would have thought had you had to describe yourself to me. Certainly you wouldn't be able to use such flowery language to describe yourself. If you had described yourself that way I suppose you would sound very silly or arrogant, perhaps both. If you want to continue describe my features at length you are more than welcome to, but you will simply be wasting paper. The one I am with now has made it abundantly clear to me that his wishes for us to be together forever are sincere. The threat to tell him still stands if you persist in annoying me.

Serenity

* * *

Dearest Princess

I have heard of your recent troubles with the prisoner. You really ought to have told me so that I could take care of all of this nonsense for you. Things like this should not be kept from me in the future. You should not have to worry your pretty little head about any of this. I must insist that you never keep anything like this from me ever again. I will be paying close attention to the prisoner to make sure that nothing else untoward is allowed to happen.

Diamond

* * *

Nameless Guardian

I was touched to receive your letter, and its sentiments were not offensive to me in the least. I only wish that I knew which one of you wrote it, though I understand the reluctance that you must feel in telling me so soon after. I can assure you that if you are the one I am thinking of than the feelings are most assuredly returned. As far as your request, I am very happy to give you whatever help you need. I understand all to well having true feelings "for the greater good". I will try my best to talk some sense into the others of my station. I hope that you find the courage to respond with your name the next time I hear from you.

Princess Kima


End file.
